


a quick reference on history and the golden age of pirates

by fabricdragon, TheGreenFaerie



Series: AU Pirates [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Historical, Historical References, Pirates, The Royal Navy, trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenFaerie/pseuds/TheGreenFaerie
Summary: our story, "Virtue and Vice" is set in something CLOSE to our real history of the Golden age of pirates. we did have to take liberties with a few timelines, but not by much.This is a collection of references, and resources, for that work, and any other fan works based on that era.





	1. Navy and Pirate history, general

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> information about pirates and naval vessals of the Golden Age of Piracy (more or less)

 

<http://www.silverdragon.org/HERALDRY/EngShipNames16c.html>[  
](http://www.silverdragon.org/HERALDRY/EngShipNames16c.html)

the ships name was chosen to be "The Virtue" by looking at actual English Naval names of the period, and also because  it was rather ironic.

 

<https://www.historicnavalfiction.com/general-hnf-info/naval-facts/ranks-duties>

both of us were more familiar with the merchant designations, and our ranks were rather confused. i believe we got  it a bit mixed up, but its an AU...

 

Quartermasters and Pirate ranks

<https://www.thoughtco.com/positions-duties-on-a-pirate-ship-2136230>

<http://www.thewayofthepirates.com/pirate-life/who-is-who/>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quartermaster#Pirate_quartermasters>

the Quartermaster on a pirate ship is a much higher rank than a Quartermaster on an English Naval vessel. same name, different duties

 

 

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Age_of_Piracy>

<https://www.smithsonianmag.com/smithsonian-institution/the-importance-of-irish-pirates-42396485/>

 

 

<https://www.warhistoryonline.com/history/royal-navy-kept-order-caning-flogging-hanging.html>

<https://www.corpun.com/counukn.htm>

punishment on board a navy ship was notorious, and brutal. 

 

 

In our story many of the sailors were "impressed" which means tricked or kidnapped into naval service.

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Impressment

  
http://www.pbs.org/opb/historydetectives/feature/british-navy-impressment/

 

 

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Company_rule_in_India>

more people are familiar with the "Dutch east Indies" company. the BRITISH easy indies company was responsible for beginning foreign rule in India. (Sebastian's perception of this time is of course biased)

 

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exchequer>[  
](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exchequer)

at one point this job description is mentioned.  it is part of the British govt and threatening someone with this is like threatening them with the IRS and the FBI and maybe the mob, all at once

 

 

Notable parts of a ship/terms

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awiFzE5SXzU>  use of a belaying pin

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belaying_pin>

the origin of phrases like "belay that". a belaying pin is a useful tool on an old style sailing vessel, and a not infrequent impromptu weapon

 a nice replica ship:

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Surprise_(replica_ship)>

 

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triangular_trade>  the trade between Europe, Africa, Caribbean,  north America, and back. Aka the triangle trade (and the trade winds)  
typically associated with the slave- sugar- rum trade, the triangle trade  is a general term for a three port system of trade,

 

 


	2. specific locations (spoilers!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> references for specific locations and creatures or items not "generally found on board ship"  
> may contain spoilers.

<https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiger_shark?wprov=sfla1>

Tiger Sharks are the most likely "dangerous" shark in the region (and also suited Sebastian "tiger jack" Moran)  a reminder that sharks were not always understood, and in many time periods were believed to be scavengers only- while whales were believed to eat sailors.  
in other places and times it was  thought that sharks were the souls of  damned sailors...

 

 **Mythology**  
Sebastian especially references mythology a lot, PLEASE note that his perception on India, Ireland and so on is BIASED.  he is the son of an English Lord and that informs his views, and what he understands (and what people tell him)

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Morr%C3%ADgan>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Badb>

<https://tigersafari.net/tiger-in-indian-mythology.html>

Tigers have one set of mythology in India, Rakshasha have another, but  outsiders often confuse them.  
  
  
  
There is simply NOT enough room to list all the references for fae, fairies, and etc in irish folklore and ENGLISH versions of irish folklore

Pixies were often viewed as mischievious and dangerous, but not deadly.   
Red Caps were known to color their hats in the blood of their victims

 

changelings: fae were known to carry off human children and leave a fae child in their place

  
  
  
  
**Port Royal and etc.**

https://www.history.com/news/6-famous-pirate-strongholds

<https://www.british-history.ac.uk/london-record-soc/vol2/pp12-51>

 

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ackee_and_saltfish>

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jamaican_vomiting_sickness>

 

 


End file.
